


hospital

by yorit1



Series: Athena week [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “I can tell you’re lying”
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Series: Athena week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	hospital

Athena was laying in hospital she had just come out of surgery.It was a few weeks ago that they found some cancer in her stomach. It was early stage so they needed to operate on the tumour and some radiology after that. The doctors were hopeful that it would be okay.   
Athena was groggy as she was waking up she saw Bobby and her children there. Bobby came up to her and held her hand close to his.   
“Athena, you look great,” Bobby said.   
“I can tell that your lying,” Athena replied.   
“You always look great in my eyes, but what’s important is that you will be feeling better,” Bobby said and kissed her forehead.   
May and Harry entered the room and sat with their mom for a while.   
“Mom, how are you feeling? Is there anything that I can get you?” May asked.   
“You being here is comfort enough I am so lucky to have you in my life, both of you,” Athena said and grabbed May and Harry’s hands to hold them and comfort them. She may have just come out of surgery, but she was still their mother, and she would do anything to comfort her children.   
They heard a knock on the door and Hen and Evan came with flowers and chocolates in hand.  
“I wanted to see how you were doing, just check-in,” Evan said as he handed the chocolates over.  
“Thank you for being here.” Athena was glad Evan was here as well she considered him to be like a son to her and the fact that he is here visiting her means that he holds her in high regards as well.   
“I hope that you get better soon. We are all rooting for you to make a full recovery. You are the bright spot in our lives, and you always bring so much comfort and light to ours so we will do the same for you and hopefully it will be enough to get us through it.”  
Athena smiled at them. The family that she had now all been there for her and comforting her when she needed it. This was what she has always needed but has always been too afraid that she would never have. She has her husband, who has her back and is good at comforting her. She has her children not only the ones that she gave birth but also the ones that she took in because they needed her. And she had her friends who always have her back no matter what. Athena was comforted thinking about that.   
“I’m so l, lucky to have you all n my life,” Athena said as she smiled at them.   
Athena grabbed for Bobby’s hand and held him close. He kissed her cheek and cuddled up to her. Athena was genuinely blessed, she may be going through a hard time now, but she was also blessed to have people who loved her.


End file.
